Life without you
by childhoodcartoons
Summary: Shaggy has had a bad break-up and Velma is trying to comfort him. Will the comforting turn into something else?


**Very first fanfic, nice reviews are appreciated :)**

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Velma with concern while comforting Shaggy. "Yeah, I'm ok, this happens a lot anyway," said Shaggy with a sigh. "Would you feel any better if I stayed over and watched some movies with you?" asked Velma with a spark of hope in her eyes. "Yeah, like, that's a good idea," said Shaggy smiling while holding her pinky only to find her blushing furiously. He smiled even more, dropped her hand and walked to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Although he knew she had feelings for him, he knew she would never admit them. "I'll get some blankets and stuff," mumbled Velma and walked into Shaggy's room to get the things. As she walked into his room, she remembered she had no pyjamas and so she turned around and asked if she could borrow something to wear. "Like, yeah, sure, wear whatever you can find," said Shaggy, while searching for his ice cream. Velma ran up the stairs and opened his closet, only to find a bunch of green shirts and brown pants. She finally found a green sweater that was big enough for her to wear as a dress. Since she had no other options, she settled with wearing just that and tied her hair up in a bun. As she walked downstairs, she blushed and smiled when she saw Shaggy's jaw drop. "Wow, Velms, you like look ho- nice," he said, looking quite sheepish. Velma blushed even harder and sat beside Shaggy and put her head on his shoulder. As they ate their ice cream, they ocassionally glanced at each other and smiled. Shaggy gobbled up his ice cream and began eating from Velma's. "Hey, that isn't fair!" she exclaimed while he continued to eat her ice cream. "Really? Who's gonna stop me?" said Shaggy pulling her extremely close to himself while starting right into her eyes. Velma blushed and said, "You've got a little something near your mouth, Shag". As she reached up to wipe the ice cream from the side of his lips, he caught her hand and kissed it. Velma was shocked and quite frankly, Shaggy liked seeing her blush. Seeing Velma's expression, Shaggy slowly moved his hands upto her face and leaned in, letting their lips gently press against each other's. It was short and brief but sweet. When Shaggy pulled away, Velma was left frozen and confused. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what happened, I..." Shaggy started but was stopped short when Velma pulled him back into a kiss and pulled the blankets over them, so that they could continue doing everything that their hearts desired.

The next morning, Shaggy woke up to find Velma lying across his bare chest, with her arms wrapped around his neck. _Wow, she's so beautiful with nothing on, I never noticed this birthmark on her back,_ he thought to himself. As soon as his cold hands touched it, Velma woke up and tried to grab a blanket to cover herself but Shaggy held her wrist and kissed it. "Shag, I'm so sorry about last night, I wanted to stay over to comfort you but..." she trailed off. "I'm glad you stayed over Velms," whispered Shaggy, "I now know who my heart belongs to." Velma just smiled and put her head near his neck."Velma?" "Hmm?" she replied. "You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met and I think I'm in love with you," admitted Shaggy to an embarrassed Velma. "I've loved you for quite a while now, Shag and its been the most wonderful feeling ever. I get restless when you're not around and I can't stop blushing when you're around," muttered Velma, while breathing in the smell of his neck. "I think I feel the same way," replied Shaggy while holding Velma's chin. Velma just shut her eyes and leaned in to experience the most wonderful kiss ever. There was passion, love and desire in this kiss and they both enjoyed every bit of it. "Wow, Velms... I think I should get us some breakfast," said Shaggy, red in the face. "Not now, there's so much more left to do, Shag," said Velma as she pulled the covers over them again and winked.

The End


End file.
